Fighting Classes
This section contains a few examples of archetypal medieval and fantasy character types. While the names of the HFS classes reflects a European centric viewpoint, that does not define how you must portray them. You can easily play the Barbarian or Warrior classes as a Samurai or the Healer as a Necromancer with a little flair and creativity. Your character and persona are defined through your actions and behavior, not the name of the class that gives you your abilities. The classes exist in a strict form to maintain game balance on the field; it is up to you to give them life, substance, and personality. Note: Different kningdoms may have some classes not avalible for play in all kindoms. Fighting classes are listed in the following manner: *Name: The name of the class. *You are required to dress in medieval-looking garb. Failure to do either will result in playing the Peasant class. *Requirement: A few classes list experience requirements. If you do not meet these requirements you may not play nor gain credits in that class. *Armor: Maximum point value of armor the class may wear. You can always wear armor with a point value higher then you are allowed use of, but in these cases the armor simply gives you the maximum allowed for your class. *Shields: Largest size shield available to a class. *Weapons: Types of weapons the class can use. *Immunities: What the class is immune to. *Lives: The number of lives the class has. *Limitations: Some classes have restrictions. For example, Barbarians are restricted from wearing enchantments. *Traits: Class attributes that function all of the time without activation being required. Includes such things as extra lives and the ability to wear extra armor. Traits are denoted with a (T) and are always non-magical in nature. *Abilities: Powers or skills that must be activated to be used. Abilities are denoted as either Magical (m) abilities or not. Unless otherwise specified, class ability enhanced equipment cannot be used except by the player who enhanced the equipment. For instance: a Warrior cannot loan his Improved Weapon to another player, even another Warrior. Credits and Levels If you wish to fight or participate in a battlegame, you must conform to one class for each game. A person may advance in level in a class after having the requisite credits and passing a class test administered by your class Guildmaster. Only one attendance credit may be given on a single day. You must play the class you wish to gain credit in. If no class is played but fighting takes place, you may take a Warrior credit. All classes gain new abilities and levels at the following rate: *1st Level - less than 13 credits of experience in that class *2nd Level - at least 13 and less than 25 credits of experience in that class *3rd Level - at least 25 and less than 37 credits of experience in that class *4th Level - at least 37 and less than 49 credits of experience in that class *5th Level - at least 49 and less than 61 credits of experience in that class *6th Level - 61 or more credits of experience in that class Category:Combined Realms Customs